


Cap and Tony Totally Bone

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren dress up and go to Comic-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap and Tony Totally Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to the big one but I have been to Emerald City Comicon which is where I'm pulling my experiences from. And this is actually something that celebrities do to be able to experience the con. Just imagine. This could've happened. ;) Don't come into this expecting a plot. There is none.

They decide on Captain America and Iron Man. There aren't many openly gay superheroes so they have to just go for a fandom favorite as opposed to one who's out and proud. Darren calls Iron Man about as soon as they decide and Chris shrugs because Captain America _is_ a badass. Why would he complain?

They make the costumes together. Chris does the sewing and Darren does the gluing and they waste way too much money because _holy fuck_ making a superhero outfit is not as easy as it looks. And then there was that moment when Darren tackled Chris onto the half made Iron Man chest piece and crushed it because sometimes Darren just can't keep his hands off of Chris. They had both decided that was worth it. When they've finally managed to make something that's actually pretty badass they nearly ruin it again when Darren struggles to get the costume off of Chris. "Does somebody have a bit of a kink?" Chris asks breathlessly as he works just as hard to get the almost sticky material off his head.

"Perhaps," Darren responds, nearly choking Chris as he pushes the costume around his neck and bites down hard.

Chris is nervous the first day of Comic-Con, pulling at his mask. "My lips are visible," he murmurs, looking jealously at Darren who has a full body armor suit. Of course, Chris is the one driving since Darren had barely been able to bend his legs to get into the car and can barely walk but still. "What if somebody recognizes me?"

"Who? Chris Colfer? Oh, I get told that a lot. He's that gay kid from Glee right? Simple," Darren responds, looking out the window and he would probably be bouncing in his seat if the costume let him. There's crowds and crowds of people with costumes and people taking pictures and Darren might explode with excitement. 

They take nearly an hour to find a parking space and Chris nearly runs over an old man in his desire to pull into the space. They had decided that they wanted the whole experience and that counted sucky parking and greasy pizza inside. Darren glances around the parking area before pulling off his headpiece to give Chris a quick kiss. "Excited?" Chris asks softly.

It's a silly question because Darren is vibrating with it. Chris is excited, of course. They both are but Darren is much more of a teenager about it, nodding enthusiastically and biting at his lower lip. He pulls his not quite mask over his head again and looks over. "Can you recognize my voice?"

Chris shakes his head. His voice is muffled and if he didn't know it was Darren in there, he wouldn't be able to tell it was him from just the voice. "You're safe. Hopefully people won't recognize my voice." He looks worried for a moment before he shrugs. No going back now.

"Just don't sing," Darren warns as he opens his door.

"Yeah, because I'm just gonna randomly burst out into song like a bad musical," Chris responds, rolling his eyes as he grabs his mini backpack and shield out of the backseat before getting out of the car to go around and help Darren out. They'd done about a hundred practice runs to make sure that Darren's costume won't break but they're still worried about it. They lock the door and then turn to each other, both of them grinning much too wide. "We're at Comic-Con, Dare."

Darren just reaches out, sliding his arm around Chris' waist. "The name's Tony, Chr-Steve. Tony Stark."

Giving a dramatic roll of his eyes, Chris falls into step next to his boyfriend, locking the car and making sure that his wallet is in the small pocket that he sewed into his costume. "You make a perfect Tony, love."

Darren gives a dramatic pose, half leaning forward to kiss Chris' cheek before remembering that he has a full headpiece on. "Thanks," he responds instead, heading up so that they can get in the first of many lines. They had bought four day passes even though they weren't sure when they were going to be able to go and since it was their first time, they wanted to get in as many days as possible.

When they turn the corner, seeing the line for badge turn-ins, Darren freezes. "Holy shit," he whispers low enough that Chris can just barely hear him. The line is stretched around the side of the building.

"Well I guess we did want-"

"Can I get your picture?"

Chris jumps a mile, his first thought being _oh fuck we've been recognized_ before he recalls that they're in costume and he takes a deep breath. "Of course," Chris murmurs, glancing over to where Darren is already making a badass pose. Of course. Chris looks down at his shield awkwardly for a moment before bending his legs slightly and holding his shield out. Yeah, that looks good? No, not really. He wants to adjust but before he has a chance there's a flash and then another. "Stay for just a minute!"

"Hold on!"

Darren makes a noise of contentment next to him as a few more people come closer, all of them with their cameras. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris can make out a group of Power Rangers and what look like some wizards from Harry Potter. They've all been stopped for pictures. Just as the group is done, a girl dressed as Black Widow comes around and they're pulled into a whole new round of pictures. It's a bit of a thrill, Chris has to admit. His heart is pounding and all he's expecting is for somebody to pull off his mask and be exposed to the world.

"So are you two a couple?" Chris glances over as the crowd around them disperses and he grins and nods as he sees a teenage boy standing next to him, a small camera in his hands. "That's awesome. My boyfriend and I were supposed to dress up but he had to work. Did anybody ever tell you that you look like Chris Colfer?"

For a moment, Chris freezes and Darren glances over. "I tell him that all the time. You should hear him when I make him hit high notes in the bedroom. Sounds like him too. I'm a lucky guy," Darren responds, slipping his arm around Chris' waist. "If you'll excuse us, we really have to get into the badge line."

Chris glares at Darren when they walk away and, if the other man hadn't been wearing full body armor, he probably would've at least playfully hit him. "That was inappropriate," he says softly, glancing around as they get into the _exceptionally long_ line.

"It got the point across didn't it? I think he's still back there in shock." Darren steps up onto his tiptoes as if he is really looking for the kid and Chris shakes his head, laughing. 

"You're an idiot," he mumbles, leaning against Darren. He jerks away almost immediately, rubbing his shoulder. "Your costume is uncomfortable."

Darren shrugs, looking up at the line. "Yeah and you're not even the one in it," he says, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Chris'.

The lines moves _exceptionally slow_ with the only exciting things being when people ask for their pictures and when somebody three people up from them throws up. Chris sighs after a while, leaning against Darren and not even caring about how uncomfortable it is. They try to converse with the people in front and behind them but the people in front are a bunch of teen girls who can't get off their cells and the people behind them just look confused. 

By the time they finally have their badges, Chris is about ready for lunch and Darren is whining about how heavy his costume is. "I should've just been Nightbird," he mumbles as he walks with Chris through the crowded area. "Or Captain America. You look comfortable."

"I have spandex-like material up my ass, Dare. I'm not comfortable," he snaps, grabbing Darren's wrist so that they're not separated. He's already sweating in places that he'd prefer not to think about at the moment and Darren is so distracted that he's about to walk into a wall. If Chris were any meaner, he'd let him.

"No, I'm Tony Stark," Darren shoots back and Chris can practically hear the grin in his voice. Darren crouches, sticking his hand out and of course, he looks awesome in a lame superhero pose. Chris wishes that he looked half as awesome. His enthusiasm is contagious though and Chris can't stay pouty for very long.

There's a clamor of more pictures and Chris steps closer to pose with him, trying a different combination of poses trying to figure out which one doesn't kill his arms or make him look like an idiot. They're moved along after a while by security since they're blocking the hallway and Darren wraps an arm around Chris' waist again, letting the younger man lean into him. They explore, looking through some booths and stopping for pictures occasionally. They glance at each of the food places but they're not really interested in more lines and they probably wouldn't get into any of the panels even if they got into the line now so they just content themselves with exploring.

Chris is surprised by just how much fun he has. They're not Darren Criss and Chris Colfer here but Darren and Chris, two nerdy guys who are completely in love and having too much fun. Darren buys a few action figures and Chris is tempted to get a new wallet. They laugh as they physically pull each other away from some of the merchandise, standing hip to hip to look at some of the others.

They take pictures for and with people, slightly surprised as they get bombarded by somebody with a video camera. "So, Tony. Steve. This is for my video log. Seems you two are getting mighty close there."

Before Chris can jump in, Darren is speaking and Chris is glad that the mask covers most of his cheeks. He knows that he's blushing. "Oh we are. Steve can't resist the Stark charm. Lured him into bed and he never left."

"Ah, so the All American Boy has been charmed by the Billionaire Playboy," the other man says, smirking into the camera and Chris resists the urge to roll his eyes at how dramatic he is.

"Nah, he has it all wrong. He was practically begging for me. He'd never admit it though. It goes against his rep but it's our little secret," Chris stage whispers, ignoring Darren's dramatic gasp from inside his mask. He can have fun too. "He's a total bottom too."

That has both the camera man and the interviewer cracking up while Darren just looks at Chris because _um hello, my cock was in your ass just this morning_. Fortunately for Chris, Darren doesn't say that, just gives a little shrug. "We all like to keep our women happy do we not?"

Chris grins, half kicking Darren's shin, not hard enough to dent his costume. "You just keep thinking that, Stark. That's not what you're going to be screaming tonight."

The interviewer looks much too amused as he turns back to the camera, putting his fake microphone to his lips again. "Well there you have it, true believers. Cap and Tony totally bone every night. And apparently Cap is more of a top."

"We switch…" Darren says half-heartedly but the interviewer is already off and Chris is laughing too hard, practically hanging onto Darren to keep himself on his feet. Darren just rolls his eyes and joins in the laughter.

They're still chuckling as they head away, arms around each other's waist. Darren buys some Harry Potter merchandise, shoving it in Chris' face excitedly and Chris starts humming 'Back to Hogwarts' under his breath to make Darren laugh. For half a moment, they stand in line for a panel but it's crowded and they get pushed a lot before deciding that they have better things to do with their time. It's too crowded to even eat and Darren promises Chris that he'll buy him a nice dinner later.

When the day is nearly over, they pose against a backdrop, getting pulled into an epic Avengers photoshoot that has them all laughing until they're out of breath and at the backdrop for nearly an hour. The crowd lets out a cheer when Darren wraps both arms around Chris, pulling him until their chests are pressed together. Chris is too happy to pull away, his arms sliding around Darren's neck and they're there for what feels like another twelve hours as the crowds get bigger to take pictures of them. They had spent quite a bit of money on their costumes. Chris is proud of them and glad that others appreciate the awesomeness. At the very end, Darren presses the forehead of his headpiece against Chris' forehead. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you. I'm really glad we got to do this," Chris responds, pressing closer. He hopes that Darren understands. It's not the comics or the costumes or the constant pictures. It's being able to be with the man he loves while just being dorks. They can bump hips and walk together and hold hands and there's no backlash. It's the nicest day he's had in a while.

Darren just chuckles under his breath, turning so that they can take a few more pictures. "I am too. We are so coming back tomorrow." Chris feels a rush of excitement because he can hear that Darren understands in his voice. Best weekend ever.


End file.
